ProjectSummary/Abstract ThisT32applicationseekssupportforaGraduateResearchinImmunologyProgram(GRIP)attheUniversity ofTexasHealthScienceCenterSanAntonio(UTHealthSA).GRIPwilltrainthreePhD,DDS/PhDandMD/PhD studentsperyearforsuccessfulcareersinacademia,industryorgovernment.Itintegratestheresearchactivities of the UT Long School of Medicine basic science and clinical departments/centers, which includes the NCI- Designated UT Health MD Anderson Cancer Center SA, the NIH/CTSA-supported UT Health Institute for IntegrationofMedicineandScience(UTIIMS),aswellasthelocalaffiliateTexasBiomedicalResearchInstitute and UT System sister institution University of Texas San Antonio (UTSA). With a strong biomedical research presence, an emerging biotech industry and the greatest countrywide concentration of military biomedical activities,SanAntonio,naturalcapitalofSouthTexas,completes,withDallasandHouston,theTexasbiomedical triangle. The home to GRIP will be the UT Long School of Medicine Dept. of Microbiology, Immunology & Molecular Genetics (MIMG), an academic, scientific and administrative structure promoting, fostering and integrating research and training in molecular and cell mechanisms of innate and adaptive immunity, B and T cell biology, antibody gene expression and epigenetics, immunology of aging, autoimmunity, microbial pathogenesis and cancer immunology. GRIP will be led by the new MIMG chairman, Dr. Paolo Casali, a renownedimmunologist,accomplishedgraduateeducatorandformerdirectorofNIHgraduatetrainingprograms inimmunology.GRIPcountsonthecontributionof32preceptors,manyofthemleadersintheirfields,5support facultyand6facultycareeradvisorsfromMIMGandotherdepartments.ItwillbenefitfromanExternalAdvisory Board of well-known immunologists. GRIP trainees will be selected from a diverse and outstanding pool of studentswithinanexistingImmunology-focusedPh.D.program.TheuniqueUTHealthSAenvironmentprovides a natural incubator for translational research training. Thus, GRIP provides enriched training opportunities throughaTranslationalSciencesCertificateProgram,andprovidesanIndividualizedDevelopmentPlanforeach trainee,strongResponsibleConductofResearchmentoring,athoroughProgressEvaluationPlanandaccess to a robust Office of Career Development. UT Health SA, a Department of Education-Designated Hispanic- ServingInstitution,hasdevelopedaggressiveoutreachprogramstoattractunderrepresentedminoritystudents (URMs). URM Trainees have been critical to UT Health SA success and will be an integral part of GRIP. UT Health SA institutional commitment for GRIP is strong, providing 10% salary support to the Program Director, matchingsupportforanadditional4thtrainingslot,andsignificantstipendsupplementalsupportforeachtrainee. Thus, by leveraging existing local strengths, GRIP will provide individualized and multidisciplinary training for graduatestudentstobecomeleadersindiverseandevolvingbiomedicalfields.